Boys, Lipstick and Dad
by TheGingerGuineaPig
Summary: Post always one-shots. Have you ever wondered what Alexis and Lanie discuss in their lunch break? Well this is my take on it. Please read, enjoy and review. :
1. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, not really sure about this. Might turn into a multi-chapter if you want (so please review). Just a bit stuck for inspiration so here you go hopefully you enjoy it.**

"What were you talking about with Esposito earlier?" Alexis asked her mentor casually. The two of them had decided to go out for lunch, there was no case and little paperwork plus it gave the chance for them to have a good girlie gossip.

"Sure you want to know Sweetie."

"I'm all ears."

"Ok, your dad and Beckett."

"What about my dad and Beckett." Alexis asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice she wasn't exactly sure where this was going.

"Have they slept together yet?" Lanie replied causing Alexis to spite her mouth full of water back into the glass. "You said you wanted to know, girl."Lanie said defensively.

"Firstly my dad sleeping with anyone is not supposed to be for my ears and secondly. WHAT?"

"Between you and me, about ten of us are betting on when they're going to do it."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"It's true we have a shipper name for them and everything."

"My dad and Beckett have a shipper name."

"Yeah, its Beckle."

"You're serious."

"Girl does it look like I'm joking and well I was telling Javi that I won."

"You mean that my dad and Beckett have slept together."

"I'm afraid, so girl."

"How do you know that?"

"It's obvious."

"How can you tell?"

"I know these things. My work is making observations on the dead but, I'm pretty good at making observations on the living as well."

"So how can you tell my dad and Beckett slept together? If they did at all because you haven't convinced me yet."

"Firstly: Have you noticed that Beckett smells even more like cherries than usual."

"Not really. I don't really go round sniffing people."

"Well, she does. Secondly, have you seen neither of them stop smiling since last week?"

"Now, you mention it."

"See girl I know all the signs."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Paige was right. It might not last through." Alexis suggested. "My dad has had many girlfriends before."

"Alexis Castle, that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before he met her, since then he's changed."

"I haven't noticed."

"Alexis honey I think you need to except what has happened. Your dad has fallen in love."

"Lanie my dad has had two failed marriages, countless girlfriends, He has supposedly fallen in love a billion and one times. Nothing is showing me this time is different and plus Caskett is a much better shipper name."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow an amazing thank you to all who followed my story special thanks to mafePOP for this stories first review. **

"You were right Lanie." Alexis mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Lanie said mockingly.

"About my dad and Beckett um... You know." She said shyly. The morning had been busy with a double homicide and they had not had time to talk but, luckily they had managed to stop for 10 minutes for a vending machine lunch. "He um... told me last night, that they were seeing each other."

"Firstly told you so, secondly what's wrong I thought you liked Beckett." Lanie said with genuine concern.

"I do like Beckett, she's a good person, it's just after last summer my dad... well I just don't want to see him like that again."

"Honey, I know Beckett has hurt your dad, and your dad has hurt Beckett, but that was in the past. They have moved on, they never hurt each other intentionally and even through things may end badly, (although the way they are now I could never imagine it ending) its better they know."

"That they know what?"

"What it would've been like, it's better if they know."

"I hope your right."

"Don't worry girl, every little things gona be alright."

**Hey, that was terribly short but I suppose some chapters will be like that. Sorry about the quote at the end couldn't help myself can you guess the song? Guess I should another to make up for it by writing another chapter I'll try and post it tomorrow but with all the Olympics stuff I might be a bit busy. Please review or follow and I'll see what I can do. (next ones will be happier) **


	3. Dress Up, Slush and Kate

**Here we another Chapter writing this I'm watching the Olympic countdown in a union jack dress (bet you can tell I'm very excited) so here is my Olympic special. BTW the song was every little things gona be alright by Bob Marley.**

"What's this?" Lanie asked, as Alexis handed her an envelope.

"It's an invitation to my dad's Olympic party, its dress up."

"I wouldn't expect anything different from Castle. Do you know what you're going to go as?" Lanie asked Alexis.

"It's a surprise." She said tapping her noise.

"Who else is going then?"

"Well, You, Kate, Ryan, Esposito and some friends of his from the writing world. He was going to invite Gates but I talked him out of it."

"Good girl, I don't think we need to give Gates a reason to dislike him more."

"What's that?" Alexis asked pointing to slush in Lanie's lunch box.

"It's dieting food." Lanie admitted.

"Lanie do I have to tell you how bad it is for you and your the one with the medical degree."

"I know, but, girl at 30+ you try dieting in the so called healthy way. Not all of us can look as amazing as you and Kate."

"Come on Lanie you do look amazing." Alexis stated, but Lanie just sighed in reply. "Well then I'm going to have to do something about it."

"Please, don't tell me you've inherited your sense of great ideas from your dad."

"No don't worry; this is a truly great idea."

"Let's hear it girl."

"I'm taking you shopping for a costume for dad's party."

"That is not a great idea."

"Yes it is and you're coming."

"Ok fine" Lanie gave in. "On one condition, you ask Kate."

"What that's not fair."

"Yes, it is you try and convince me I'm amazing and I'll try and convince you about Kate."

"Fine deal" Alexis said reluctantly, putting out her hand."

"Deal." Lanie said shaking it.

**Ok guys, there you go. Did you see the opening ceremony? WOW. So do you want a chapter of Lanie, Alexis and Kate going shopping and then one at the party? Kate shopping that could be fun to write + the awkwardness between Kate and Alexis. Review with ideas, suggestion and constructive criticism will all be welcomed and enjoyed, so please review!**


	4. Easy Observations

**Hey guys, hope your enjoying the Olympics. Here we go Alexis asking Kate to go shopping with her and Lanie. Thanks for all the reviews and for following my story when I woke up this morning it really made me smile. **

"Go and ask her now." Lanie ordered Alexis. Castle and Kate had just been down to autopsy to receive an autopsy report and were now on their way back to the precinct.

"Fine." Alexis said running off after Kate.

"Hi, um Kate." Alexis said after a mental argument of what she should call her.

"Oh, hi Alexis."

"I well; Lanie and I were wondering if you wanted to um go shopping with us for a costume for dad's party."

"Um... yer Sure. When are you going?"

"We're thinking about going Saturday morning."

"Yes, that sounds great, thanks for inviting me."Kate said.

"Cool, so see you then."

"I know, zombies." Castle's voice drifted around the corner interrupting the moment.

Kate rolled her eyes and followed the voice. "Castle it was Zombies last time." Kate told him.

"Even more of a reason to suspect them, oh I know they were CIA Zombies."

"So..." Lanie said with a cheeky smile. "How was it?"

"She's coming."

"Good girl, now, asking her wasn't that bad. Was it?" Lanie said patronizingly. Alexis just rolled her eyes in reply. "You know you've picked that up from her."

"Picked what up?"

"The eye rolling."

"I haven't, lots of people roll their eyes."

"ummhmm keep telling yourself that girl."

**Here we go second half of the chapter. Castles apartment.**

"How's the case going?" Alexis asked he dad.

"Well, it wasn't zombies." Castle said in disappointment "or the CIA, but I'm still holding out hope it's the FBI. Anyway how was your day?"

"Um... Ok." Alexis said thinking back to the awkwardness of asking Kate to go shopping.

"Why only ok?"

"No it was good actually. Are you going to get that?" Alexis asked pointing to his iphone.

"Ok yer."

"Hello, do you have another lead?" Castle asked his phone.

"No actually I wanted to ask Alexis something." Kate said on the other end.

"Ok well here she is." Castle said curiously.

"Hi, Alexis its Kate."

"Hi Kate."

"Um... I just wandered if you would like to meet me at my place on Saturday."

"Yer, that sounds good."

"Ok well see you then, bye"

"Bye."

"What did she speak to you about?" Castle interrupted before she properly hung up the phone.

"Nothing we're just going shopping on Saturday for your Olympic party."

"and you didn't tell me about it."

"Sorry dad it's a girlie shopping trip."

"I can be a girl." He said holding 2 small parts of his hair up in mock bunches.

"Girls dad, not cross dressers."

**Meanwhile Lanie is at Kate's apartment...**

"Is that Castle?" Lanie asked as Kate hung up the phone.

"I guess." Kate replied. "Lanie is it a bit weird that Alexis invited me to go shopping." Lanie just ignored her and took a long sip of her wine. "Did you put her up to this?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Cause you and Castle are sleeping together." She said quickly into her wine glass.

"What?"

"Girl, everyone knows. You weren't exactly great at hiding the fact."

"What do you mean everyone knows, not that I'm admitting it."

"Well, we saw the signs."

"What signs?"

"The way you smell of Cherries, the way you smile every time your hands brush together and the way you just seem happier."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Kind of."

**And let's not forget Ryan and Esposito...**

"This is going to take forever." Ryan said looking down at the miles of telephone records left to go through. It had long gone eleven and the pair just wanted to get home.

"I know bro" Esposito agreed. "Lanie convinced Beckle got together."

"Huh they are aren't they? And I thought it was Caskett now?"

"What you believe it too?"

"Haven't you noticed that every time there hands brush their eyes meet and they fall in love just a little more." Ryan said in a sarcastic voice.

"Bro, you're starting to sound like one of Castle's books"

"Alright bro, but they are together now." Ryan stated.

"That's bad."

"Why?"

"I owe Lanie 100 bucks."

"Don't say I never warned you. Never make a bet against her. She must have done something in a past life because she always wins."

**After a mental debate (with myself) I'm throwing Martha into the mix too. So last but not least (as the great lady would say herself) the beautiful Martha Rogers...**

"How's your son doing?" A cast member asked Martha.

"Oh Richard is doing fine."

"Any women in his life at the moment?" She said with a flair of curiosity.

"Well... let's just say a certain tall brunette detective may or may not be on the stage at the moment."

"You mean?"

"Yes, my dear it may have finally happened."

"Shame, he was going to be mine."

**So there we go. Shopping trip next chapter, then the party. Please review I'd love to know your thoughts. Did you like the whole everyone included thing? Because if you do I'll do that at the party.**


	5. Internet Chess and Mixed Doubles

**Hey guys, happy Monday (when are Mondays ever happy?) so too cheer you up we have a SHOPPING CHAPTER . Bit worried as I only got one review for the last chapter but I'll survive. I've come to realize the fact that them going shopping is slightly unrealistic but, it's very fun to write.**

"You ready?" Lanie asked Alexis as they walked down the street towards Kate's apartment.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good girl."

"Here we are." Lanie said pointing at Kate's apartment block.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Hey Kate" Lanie said as Kate opened her door.

"Hey guys." She replied.

"Hi Kate." Alexis added feeling left out. Well it was a bit weird to be greeted by your dads (kind of) girlfriend, without him being there and it's not that Kate look particularly scary in jeans and a jumper, but she looked weird kind of abnormal and then it suddenly dawned on Alexis why. This might soon be the sight she wakes up too every morning, that Kate might actually be the one her dad has actually fallen in love with.

"Come in." Kate's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Thanks." Alexis said embarrassed by quick journey out of the world and then crashing back down to earth.

"Would you two like some coffee?" Kate asked. Lanie had already made herself at home on the sofa and Alexis sat awkwardly on a chair.

"Sure." Lanie said.

"Yes please." Alexis also replied.

"So where we going to go today?" Kate said over the noise of the coffee machine.

"Um I know some great dressing up shops." Alexis nervously stated. "Well, my dad knows them." She said quickly not wanting to sound creepy in front of her future step-mother. Wait, when and how has she ever considered that? Why in the space of less than 10 minutes has Kate gone from being a kind of her college to being her future step-mom?

"I'm not surprised." Kate replied laughing.

"So shall we hit them first?"Lanie suggested then maybe we could go proper shopping.

"Sounds good." Alexis and Kate both said at once.

After they all finished their coffee they headed out the door on a quest to their first dressing up shop. Once they arrived they were greeted by a young Saturday job worker who suggested various costumes for them to try on.

"It's an Olympic party so I guess we should go as " Alexis trailed off.

"I have an idea?" Kate said quickly. "How about we go as... " and the decision was made. They asked at the counter if they had the outfits and she nodded eagerly and went into the store room to collect the outfits.

**So guys looks like you're not going to find out what they're going as until the next chapter partly because I don't have a clue myself... so I really need your suggestions so please tell me because I won't put another chapter up until I get a few suggestions (sorry for blackmailing you but now you know how desperate I am.) But it isn't all bad because I have learnt a valuable lesson if you're going to have a dressing up party deicide what the characters are going to dress up as before you publish the chapter.**

**Here we go next part of the chapter...**

"That shade would look great on you." Lanie told Kate as the crowed round the lipstick counter.

"You sure?" Kate asked as she used a bit of the tester on her hand.

Lanie elbowed Alexis. "Yer it really does." Alexis said and Lanie gave her a that-wasn't-so-hard-was-it smile.

"That one would look nice on you." Kate told Alexis as she pointed to a light pink shade of pink lipstick.

"You really think so?"

"Yer girl, that's defiantly your colour." Lanie added. They mulled around for a while before they all made their lipstick purchases.

"What to do now?" Lanie asked.

"Coffee!" Alexis and Kate answered at the same time.

"Wow guys, like dad's partner like daughter. Well we better find some coffee." Lanie said sensing the awkwardness. **(Sorry guys I don't know when Alexis became obsessed with coffee because she's not but for the purpose of this chapter it might seem that she is.)**

"So... how's everyone doing?" Lanie said coming back to the table with 3 cups of coffee.

"Good." They mumbled.

"Sorry." Lanie said picking up her phone. "Guys I have to go there was been a murder and the ME on call is hopeless."

"Bye, see you tonight." Kate said.

"Yer see you." Alexis bid as Lanie walked off with her coffee.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked as Lanie disappeared into the distance.

"Yer, I'm fine." Alexis said.

"Alexis are you sure? You seem kind of distant recently."

"Yer I'm fine. I promise."

"Has Lanie said anything of interest to you recently?"

"No, Nothing out of the norm."

"Are you sure? Nothing about me and your dad maybe becoming close."

"Well... nothing surprising, and I thought you already were quite close."

"She told you didn't she."

"Um... Yer." Alexis said giving up she couldn't be vague forever.

"So um are you okay with it, me seeing your dad."

"Yer, sure he's had girlfriends before."

"Um ok, so... is there anything you want to talk about."

"Yer, everyone knows."

"Everyone knows what?"

"Everyone knows that you're seeing my dad."

"What? How?"

"Well most of them figured it out for themselves, but Lanie did tell a few people, me included." She added quietly.

"I knew she would, but how does everyone else figure it out?"

"I'm not really sure. Lanie said that you smell more of Cherries and that you haven't stopped smiling."

"Wait, I smell more of cherries. What do people sniff me?"

"That's what I said."

"It's a weird world."

"I know it is." Castle said jumping out of the bushes.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I got bored in the hedge. Oh wait you mean here here, well the computer kept beating me at chess."

"So you followed us." Kate asked shocked.

"Only into the makeup store, Alexis you should have got the lighter colour, but Kate that is exactly the right colour for you."

"Dad, did you hear what we were talking about?"

"Um yes."

"Well..." Alexis trailed off.

"Kate you do smell like cherries."

"Dad what about the whole you AND Kate being together?"

"Well I was trying to ignore it and hope you would forget. But since I'm obviously paying too much for your education... Alexis, Kate and I are um seeing each other."

"I gathered that much."

"Maybe I should go." Kate said trying to escape.

"Wait." They both said at once.

"Kate please will you stay?" Castle pleaded.

"Ok, but it seems like you two have some sorting out to do."

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"Yes eventually."

"Dad, I'm happy for you I really am it's just that well... I don't know. I like you Kate."

"Good to know." she interrupted.

"And she does make you happy dad. It's just... Well it's that, I realize that you're serious about each other and that scares me, because now I know you're serious it makes me wonder, what could happen to both of you if it ends badly?"

"Alexis, honey, you need to know that your dad means a lot to me and even through it may or may not end well, that this is one of the times in life that, we have to take chances we have to move on."

"Kate's right." Castle added.

"I guess so." Alexis replied. "But Kate please be carefully with him he's very sensitive."

"Don't worry Lex I know."

"What you think I'm sensitive." He said pouting.

"Don't worry dad I still love you." Alexis replied walking over and hugging him.

**Sod it I'm throwing Ryan and Esposito in for fun...**

"Are you taking Jenny to the party?" Ryan asked Esposito.

"Think so."

"Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"Yer Jenny and I are going as mixed doubles badminton players."

"Really bro, I don't know if that is incredibly sweet or incredibly disturbing."

"Hey I think it's great and anyway, it was her idea."

"Your either mad or in love."

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it I know it was very OOC but hopefully it made you laugh so anyway, please review with your suggestions for costumes. P.S not sure why Kate called Alexis honey did you like it or was it weird?**


	6. Two Important Nights

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update I've been trying to write the party screen but I failed. Thank you all so much for reading, following and reading. So here we go how I was going to write all the chapters at the start of this fan fic... in the morgue the morning after. Enjoy!**

"Aspirin?" Alexis asked Lanie "The togas were defiantly a hit last night." She added. It was Sunday morning and they had both been called into work unexpectedly. The case that Lanie had been called into help with yesterday had still proved no definite cause of death even after an all night stint by a well trained ME they were barely closer to find a cause of death.

"mmm." Lanie said swallowing it dry, full of self pity. The effects of the alcohol still had not worn off from the previous night.

"Lanie, what happened last night after I went to Paige's?" Alexis asked suspiciously at around 10.30 Paige had asked Alexis over, and after changing out of her toga she left leaving the adults to their own devices.

"Honey you don't want to know and I'm not even sure I want to remember half of it."

"How much did you drink?"

"Not much, until Javi started dancing."

"Bet that was something to watch."

"It probably was, to bad I joined in and then..." Lanie trailed off.

"Then what?"

"Then the inevitable, well let's just say that Caskett has been confirmed. Alexis, honey if I only teach you one thing let it be this... If you're ever trying to keep a secret then don't drink."

**Next day...**

"Your very happy today Ms Castle" Lanie pointed out.

"Last night I learnt something."

**Last night**

_The day had gone slowly and the case still ran on late into the night. Alexis managed to escape the morgue at ten and quickly rushed home. At ten o'clock exactly she opened the door to the Manhattan apartment. _

"_Hi dad." She said automatically hanging up her keys._

"_Oh hi." Castle said turning his head around to face his daughter. _

"_Hi Alexis." Kate said nervously as she pocked her head that had previously been snuggled in Castle chest above the sofa._

"_Hi Kate, sorry I didn't know that you were here."_

"_Hi, do you want to watch the movie with us it's just about to start?" Kate asked mainly out of politeness._

"_No, thanks for asking, but I better get to bed they found another body just before I left and they believe it was the same killer, so I'll have an early start tomorrow." _

"_Shame, good luck in finding the killer." Kate replied._

"_Thanks, night dad, Kate."_

"_Good night honey." _

"_Night Lex, and your sure it's not zombies again."_

"_Yes dad I'm sure." She said walking up the stairs._

"_Shame she couldn't watch the movie with us." Kate said._

"_Not really because if she did I couldn't do this." He said before learning and kissing her."I love you Kate Beckett." He whispered into her lips_

"_Rick I...I." She couldn't say it, more like she did not want to. When she says it for the first time she wants it to be special. But just then the trumpets started playing from the round-sound speakers and she realized that it didn't matter where or when she is because she was with Richard Castle and that's what made it special. If there was one thing that movies had taught her is that it wasn't situations that make people fall in love it's the people. She took both his hands in hers and met his eyes "I love you and even though it's taken nearly five years for me to say this..."_

"_Kate..." He interrupted her and then silenced her with a kiss. She put her arms around his waist as the kiss became more passionate and they slowly sunk deeper away from the world until the noise of Alexis's door shutting brought them back to reality. _

_She had seen it all. _

"And I think it's of the best." Alexis said. She had spent most of last night tossing and turning, but at four AM she had an epiphany. She had listened to all Kate had said how careful she was with her words, and this had made her realize that Kate wasn't one to throw her feelings around. This had reassured her, this had finally made her one hundred percent sure that whatever happens it was all done with the best intentions.

"Well as long as everyone's happy." Lanie said as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"They are for now."Alexis said in a sing-song voice as she walked towards the vending machine.

"For now maybe, but she won't be after what I have planned for her after lunch." Lanie told her sandwich. 

**Hope you enjoyed that. I'm really sorry to whoever suggested the idea for this chapter but I can't seem to find your PMs so please review or PM me and I promise to mention you in the next chapter. Please review. **


	7. Just Stop

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I bruised my thumb pretty badly after slipping on a slug and crashing into a wall and a few bricks falling on my hand, anyway it made typing quite hard so here is a slightly delayed chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Alexis, honey what's wrong?" Lanie asked caringly as the ginger teen walked into the lab on a sunny Monday morning with tear stained pink eyes and a gloomy air lulling around her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said adding a fake smile to her face.

"Honey, don't tell me your fine, because anyone can tell that something or someone has clearly upset you."

"It's nothing, really."

"It clearly isn't nothing, but since you're not going to tell me yet I'll just have to wait."

"Hey, where's Castle." Lanie greeted Kate. Curious about the where-about of Castle.

"Oh um... he had some writing to do so stayed home today. Do you have an autopsy report yet"

"Oh ok, well the victim died of a gunshot wound to the chest as expected, but his toxicology report shows that he had overdosed on some sort of party drug and we're running tests to find out what it is and that's not all we found a weird type of tattoo on his back." She said handing Kate a photo.

"What is that some sort of code?" Kate said examining the evidence Lanie had just given her.

"I'm not sure, the computer geeks are looking at it."

"Ok thanks, anything else."

"Yes umm, do you know what's wrong with Alexis?" The ME asked in a hushed tone. "She's really upset about something and I don't really know what." Lanie asked. "Come on Kate tell me."

"Well, Rick and I fought last night and I think she overheard it and well..."

"Well, what."

"It upset her, she's just got used to the fact that I'm going to be in her life a lot more and well... I don't know it was stupid really."

"Well whatever you and writer-boy were fighting about make up because whatever it was it is really upsetting Alexis."

"I know

"How are you feeling about it?"

"Ok."

"Don't give me that girl, this is your first serious relationship since god knows when, you need to let your feelings out."

"I'm doing fine Lanie it was just a silly fight we've been through worse."

"What was the fight even about?"

"My mother's murder."

"What about it?"

"This case it may be related."

"Kate stop, if this case is related to your mother's murder then you need to stop you know what happened last time, and you might not be so lucky this time."

"Lanie do you think I don't know that do you think I don't wake up every morning wondering why I'm still here. This case it may be related it's not definite and I will investigate it till I'm sure it is and if it is then I promise I will take myself off of this case."

"Girl you better because if you don't then you will die and there are too many people in this world who care too much about you for you to end up in this morgue."

"Honey, I know and don't worry it will be fine." Lanie told Alexis as they stopped for lunch.

"How?"

"Kate told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that last night her and your dad were fighting"

"Did she tell you what about?"

"Yes she did and Alexis you have to stop worrying about it, she promises that as soon as it's definite that it is related to her mother's murder then she is taking herself off the case, you don't need to worry about it she's learnt her lesson and she knows that she has too much to lose."

"Lanie, In worry everyday about both of them my dad is un armed and is off chasing all sorts of drug lords and killers and Kate's leading him into it, but this is different what if... what if she doesn't... what if she..." Alexis trailed off her tear stained eyes were starting to produce more tears.

"Honey, don't worry about that. Kate Beckett has a lot to give the world and by no means is she finished yet."

"Kate why are you phoning me its 4am in the morning?" The ME said rolling over to face her alarm clock.

"It's Alexis she's missing."

TO BE CONTINUED

**So... what do you think? I was getting bored of all the Caskett stuff so decided to add a bit of drama to it. Did you like it? If not I can delete the chapter or they can find Alexis really quickly. So reviews are really important because if you don't review might just kill her off (and also I really need your ideas about what to do with the story.) P.S I had to flip a coin to decide if it was going to be Kate Alexis who were kidnapped.**


	8. Elevator Hugs and Codes

**Thanks for amazing response to the last chapter. Enjoy!**

"Kate where are you I'm coming over."

"I'm going to Rick's apartment."

"I'll be right there; it's going to be ok." Lanie said gently whilst pulling on the first things that tumbled out of her over filled closet. Before she could even pull a thought together she dashed into the living room and grabbed her car keys and wallet off the table. Continuing her sprint she slammed into the elevator and pressed the ground floor over and over again in a desperate attempt to make the creaky old metals doors move faster.

Before she knew it she had driven herself to Castle's apartment building and was standing outside the door trying to convince the door man to let her in. "NYPD she's with me." Esposito said from behind her.

They ran into the elevator pushing the top floor button, as the doors closed realization began to sink in, Alexis was missing and the chances are the people who took her were the same people who tried to put a bullet through Kate's heart. These people weren't the same as the people she helped put behind bars everyday they are trained killers they are the masterminds behind Johanna Beckett and 5 other innocent people's murders. They are smart, and she knows that they can kill. "Javi, please tell me you have a lead or something, anything, just tell me you at least know where to search." She said as she started to pace back and forth rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry, but at the moment we don't have anything."

"Is it connected to Kate's shooting?"

"We can't be certain, but the only reason we responded so quickly is because of her relation to Kate." He said solemnly placing his hands on her shoulders stopping her pacing so she was right in front of him.

"Javi, you will find her. Won't you?" Lanie said as her eyes began to water

He cupped her cheek and whipped away a lonely tear that ran from her eye. "I don't know, but I know that the whole of our team at the 12th and many more will be out there searching for her, and we won't stop until we do." He said pulling her against his chest into a deep hug, but all too quickly the elevator dinged and he let her go. He had too and as comforting as the hug was it was tinged with regret and fear of what was about to come.

The sight that met her as she walked out of the elevator was heart breaking. Cops covered the room like a flock of pigeons aimlessly pecking around avoiding the cat in the room, a washed up Richard Castle was sat on the sofa; worry was etched into his face like a permanent feature, it was hard to imagine that this man ever smiled.

"Kate you need to sleep." Lanie told her. They had moved their investigation to the precinct just before the sun rose, which meant that Kate had been awake for at least 25 hours and it was taking its toll on her.

"No I'm fine." Kate said brushing Lanie off and looking back at her scene. For the past few hours Kate and at least ten other cops had been going through any CCTV footage they could find.

"Kate, listen to me you need to sleep you won't be any help if you're not at your best."

"I need to stay awake, my boyfriend's daughter is missing and what if they find anything."

"If anything happens I'll wake you, if you don't want to go home then just sleep on the sofa."

"Fine." Kate said giving up she was too tired to argue.

"Hey." Castle said sitting next to Kate on the sofa as she just woke up.

"Has anyone found anything?" She asked sitting bolt upright ready to spring into action.

"No, no they haven't, she's still missing."

"Rick, we're going to get her back." She said stroking his cheek. "There's at last 50 cops working on the case."

"I... I can't help but imagine what they're doing to her, to my little girl."

"Just don't think about that, focus on her being safe and in your arms."

"But what if..."

"Castle no just focus on her being safe, we'll find her soon."

"Wait?" Javi said. "Lanie, the codes."

"What?" Lanie asked surprised.

"Yesterday you had a victim with numbers and letters written on them in marker pen."

"Oh my god, you're right."

"Do you have the photos?"

"Yes, there on the murder board."

"Wake up Kate. I'll go and get the photos."

"On it." Esposito said taking her orders.

"They just did a Caskett." Ryan murmured to himself.

"Kate wake up." Esposito said poking his head round the door. "Oh, sorry Castle I didn't know you were, umm here."

"Have you found anything?" Castle asked standing bolt upright.

"We're not sure, possibly, hopefully, remember the body that was found yesterday."

"The one with the numbers written on her arm?" Kate asked.

"Yes that one, Lanie thought it could be a code."

"Where are the autopsy photos?"

"Lanie's gone to get them."

"Let me help, please, I need to take my mind off things." Castle begged.

"Ok, Espo go and find out how the computer guys are doing, I fill Castle in"

"On it."

"Yesterday, we discovered the body of a girl in her mid-twenties, she had stab wounds that matched the pattern of a previous case... my mother's murder and then Lanie then discovered that on the underside of her arm there was a neat row of numbers." Kate explained.

"Codes." Castle interrupted. "Do you have any idea what they are?"

"We didn't look into it, we didn't have time."

"Here's the pictures." Esposito said entering the room followed by Lanie. The four pictures of the girls arm were dropped on the tale. A 12 digit number written in neat black marker ran from her arm pit to her elbow on each arm.

"Can we run them through data bases?" Castle asked.

"We have no idea what they are, it would be pointless."

"But can't we try? We might get something anything to help us find her."

"Castle I'm sorry, we all want to find her, but we'd be better off just staring at it and trying to find patterns."

"The number 99 comes up a lot." Lanie said half an hour later. "Does 99 mean anything too either of you?"

"It was the year of my mother's murder." Kate said.

"There dates." Castle realized "They're the dates of the deaths of the victims death."

"Wait I found something she said looking at the photo closely I think its another date."Lanie read out 082212. "That's a few days from now."

"They're planning a murder." Esposito added.

"It's the date they're going to kill Alexis."

**Hope you enjoyed that please review! Sorry about any mistakes had to do a really quick read through.**


	9. Cold war heels

**Sorry this is a bit late, but to make it up to you I'll tell you about my amazing discovery. This morning I ran out of toothpaste so I opened a new tube and... it was green Colgate have made green toothpaste. My life is complete, but to make it even better you could review and tell me about any fun stories you have about toothpaste. P.S you don't really have to tell me about toothpaste, but please review. **

It had been four days.

It had been four days since they had kidnapped her. She had spent four days in a damp, dark, soul draining cell with nothing but water and out-of-date petrol station sandwiches. At first she thought someone would find her, but after the second day she began to lose hope.

Today she woke up and she felt that something had changed the sound of people moving around on the floor above her echoed throughout her cell, up until now the only people she had seen were the two men who kidnapped her come to give her food but they both wore balaclavas. She had thought that was a good thing as she realized that if they were going to kill her they wouldn't mind showing their faces. She could hear the footsteps of three people in heavy army like boots and she could almost make out a forth pair of feet which sounded like they were wearing heels.

Half an hour later she heard the heeled feet making their way down the stairs.

He woke up screaming. He had been having the same nightmare for three days now, and each night he had been shaken awake by Kate, but today he had not. He searched for her presentence, but remembered she had gone home for a proper night sleep. So now he found himself alone in the back of his car (where they had been sleeping for the last few nights) in a cold sweat and filler with adrenalin pumping through his veins.

The nightmare that haunted him would stay with him for hours into the day. The nightmare was simple it was him watching Alexis being stabbed. The first night it happened he almost got there in time he almost saved her but as the time she was missing grew longer each night he became farther away from saving her.

He reached for his phone about to call Kate before he realized she would be asleep. The last three nights after she woke him they would talk for hours, well he would. He would tell her about Alexis about every single memory he had. The first night he told her all about Alexis's first years up until her first day at school, the second he told all about Alexis when she was at grade school and last night he told her all about her at middle school.

She couldn't sleep and in the middle of the night she finally gave up. She rolled over to face her alarm clock; it read 4:13 AM. It was too early to go to the 12th. Never the less she pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her bath robe over her PJs. She sat on the sofa and reached for the phone, she knew Castle would be awake and if he wasn't he was such a heavy sleeper he would sleep through the phone ringing.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" She asked after he picked up after too rings.

"No, and by the sounds of things you couldn't either." He replied. "I had the nightmare and can't go back to sleep. I just can't stop thinking about her."

"I know, but we're getting closer to finding her. Remember the first time I met her."

He lightly laughed into the phone. "Yes it was at the station and she was posting my bail."

"I couldn't believe you two were related and sometimes I still can't."

"I find it hard to believe myself sometimes. Remember when she wanted to speak to you in private about that school trip."

"You were so stressed."

"That was the first time you two had a thing and left me out."

"Yes, it was."

"I never thought I would meet the famous Alexis Castle." Standing before Alexis was the owner of the heels. She stood at least 5ft 10 and had striking red hair a few shades darker than Alexis, but by far her most amazing feature were her eyes, baby blue and an exact replica of Alexis's. "I don't suppose you know who I am?" She asked. Alexis shook her head in reply. "Well I suppose telling you would do no harm. I am Alina but you can call me aunt."

"What?" Alexis asked confused.

"Well, I guess we have time for a story before I... well you will find out later. In 1969 my mother was imprisoned in Moscow they believed she was a double spy working for the CIA, although she claimed her innocents communist Russia left little room for justice. By 1970 she had grown used to living in the prison and even though they had tortured her for information which she did not have she still had a fighting spirit, later that year everything changed she met my father, your grandfather, he was a captured CIA agent and they fell in love instantly. My mother once told me they spent countless hours talking about a free world about how they planned to escape to America.

In 1971 it was a harsh winter, the prison was over flowing with people, the conditions slowly deteriorated and before long they were surrounded with people staving or freezing to death. They started to saved up there food and on a dark cold night in the middle of winter they stole clothes of their dead cell mates and escaped into the streets of Moscow.

They squatted in derelict buildings, often with other escaped prisoners; it was a hard life but better than being in the prison. Three months after their escape my mother discovered she was pregnant with me. They knew they wouldn't be able to raise a child living the way she did so they knew they had to do. They had to escape to America. They crossed Europe by train, and then ended up in France and managed to cross the channel to England, where they managed to board a ship to America.

Meanwhile the CIA had taken my father for dead, but after they arrived in New York they found out he was still alive. They requested he return to service, but he could not tell how he smuggled my mother in, so he left her weeks before I was born. That was the last time my mother saw my father.

In January 1972 my father was working undercover in New York after transferring to the FBI that is where he met the up and coming actress. They never saw each other after that night and without her name his chances of finding her were hopeless. Nine months later your father was born. My father didn't find out about his second child for many years.

As I grew older my mother became involved in something she deeply regretted. There was a band of Russian's living all over the US they were working for the Russian government. They were dotted all over the place from California to Manhattan. My mother became a maid for one of officers using a fake name she slowly began becoming more and more friendly with him until he invited her to join the cause and for the next few years she lived a life of luxury attending balls with senators on visits to New York, head of banks and rich and famous Broadway stars. But in the year 1976 it all changed the society became more violent, they began torturing people for information, kidnapping family's she tried to leave but she couldn't. They started to train her, taught her to kill and before long she was also torturing American citizens.

From the age of 8 I was looking after myself finding food and sleeping rough. I would go to my mother once a week on a Sunday and she would feed me and I would sleep at the house the rest of the week she would be travelling around America gathering Intel.

She did that throughout the cold war until it ended in 1991 after the Christmas day announcement, but the society still continued they had broken contact with the Russian government, but with their resources cut they had to focus on two cities New York and Washington D.C.

Two years later Johanna Beckett started a mission to clean up the neighbourhood. She began simply putting up posters about litter and started baseball teams for under privileged children. Unfortunately for her in 1995 she stumbled onto something. Something that was bigger than her it was the Russian society. It had grown since 1991 and against my mother's wishes I had joined it. By 1993 none of our members had any ties to Russia we acted and still do independently.

We have one aim and one aim only to turn America in to a communist country and Johanna Beckett got in the way, she started to investigate, and little by little she began to find out about our little set up and eventually two days before she died she went to the NYPD where she met none other than my ageing father. She showed him everything all the evidence, but unfortunately for her he showed little interest. She tried again the day she died but now she had pictures of our blue prints for nuclear weapons and believe it or not the NYPD took action. So as you can understand there was nothing we could do but kill her. A pleasure that I was fortunate to have.

Now Alexis I guess you get what I'm getting at, as soon as detective Beckett started to investigate her mother's murder we had to stop her. So I shot her in the chest, but as you know that didn't work so I had to try and find another way to stop her and since the little message I sent her on her recent case didn't help I will have to make it more personal. I will have to kill you."

**Ok, wow that was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I know this isn't really historically accurate but... I'm a geography girl. It's my birthday today so it would be a great present if you would review. ;) **


	10. Finale

**Shout out for Ceziah and **** who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Ok I think this will be the last chapter, but after this I'm thinking of doing another story about Castle father and his sister's mother in the same style as the blue butterfly. **

"Oh god, Rick its 7 AM I need to get ready for work." Kate said lifting her head to catch a glance at the clock next to the sofa.

"Hey, I'm already here." He said. He was laying on the back seats of his car one hand holding his phone to his ear the other rubbing his thumb over a picture of Alexis with the other. Little did he know that he was a mirror image to Kate who was flopped on her sofa holding a picture of Castle, Alexis and her, she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder, a skill she had perfected in high school when she needed to paint her toes and talk on the phone at the same time. "Hey, would you mind stopping by my apartment to get me some clothes?"

" Sure, meet you at the 12th."

"I'll be there."

"Well Miss. Alexis it seems that times up. By the look of things it seems that your father has failed to find you and it's not like I didn't give him a chance. Five full days I gave him in order to find you, and many clues, but his time is up." Alina snarled tapping her gun against the corner of her leg as she paced back and forth."

"Please, please let me live, I'll do anything." Alexis begged. She sat with her chine pressed against her knees. She shock uncontrollably as tears fell done her cheeks.

"Darling begging won't help now, but since you've been such a good girl and listened to me so attentively, I'll give your dad and that detective of his, another, hmm, let's say half an hour. You're very lucky that I'm such a reasonable person."

"You monster!" They'll eventually find you, even if you kill me." Alexis shouted at her. "My dad won't stop looking for you neither will Kate." She added in a voice little more than a whisper,.

"Now, now Alexis that is no way to talk to your aunty Alina. Is it?"

"You're not my aunty, you bitch."

"If you're trying to extend your life this is not the way to do it."

"Hey." Said Ryan as Castle entered the prescient. "We're putting a missing person report on the 8 o'clock news."

"Thank you." Rick said sincerely trying to hold back tears.

"How are you holding up?" Ryan asked

"It's not me you need to worry about." Castle admitted.

"I'm going to take a shower, Beckett will be here soon." Castle added breaking the silence

**FBI offices Washington D.C **

"Mr. Ford, you have a meeting at nine."

"Thank you, umm." For the life of him he couldn't remember her name. She was just another meaningless clog in a barely functioning machine. He had stopped learning the names of his sectaries years ago and he had no reason to start now.

"Laura." She told him interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Thank you Laura." He said with a gruff smile.

He walked in his office and checked his watch, it read 7.58. Almost time for the New York news he thought and sat himself down behind his desk turning the TV on remotely. The usual headlines ran across the screen, there was a homicide in Queens, the mayor promises to try and encourage reading in schools and the Yankees lost last night. But the next news item caught his eye, it was a BOLO for a missing girl, normally he wouldn't think twice about things like this there was too much evil in the world to read about every sob story. But there was something about this girl, something about the way she looked, something that made her stand out, she looked familiar.

"Laura." He called out, surprising himself by remembering her name.

"Yes, Mr. Ford." She said rushing in.

"I want to know about this girl, the missing one."

"Alexis Castle?"

"Yes, yes her. Print out everything you can find on the system."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Cancel my nine o'clock. Tell them I'm sick or something. I have something to do."

"Hey." Kate said greeting Ryan as she entered the prescient. "Where's Castle?"

"He went to shower."

"Have you been up all night?" Kate asked. "You should go to bed; you're no use to me half asleep." She said. She was silently thanking him, and he knew that, but getting mushy wasn't their thing.

"Yes, I was just about to go but I think I found something."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"I was messing around with the data and I discovered that if you take the first four numbers of all the dates that we found on the body and put it on a map it forms the consolation Orion's belt."

"And?" what does that mean?" Kate asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. It could just be a coincidence. The word Orion does that mean anything to you?"

"No. Try typing it into a search engine."

"There are lots of businesses called Orion in New York. Does that help?"

"I don't know what are they?"

"There's The Orion car hire, Orion apartments, Orion Theatre, Orion…"

"The Orion theatre, the week before my mother was killed I went to see a show with her." Kate said. "What's happening there now?"

"It's being redecorated." Ryan answered.

"We have to check it out there might be something there."

"What's happening?" Castle asked appearing through the door with wet hair and the musty smell of ancient after shave.

"I think Ryan found something. Grab your coat I'll explain on the way" Beckett said.

"Something was just posted on the file. I think it's important." Laura said it had been ten minutes since she had printed off the reports. "A team is going to check out a theatre on Broadway. They found a pattern in some old cases that they thing the girl's disappearance is connected too."

"What old cases?"

"Some cases from the 90s where five lawyers were murdered."

"Did they ever find the killer?"

"No, the cops believe it was a random stabbing at the time, but a cop started to look into it a few years later, and this case has everything murders, dirty cops, escaped prisoners, abandoned choppers. But listen to this last year the cop who started looking into the case was shot, and she nearly died."

"What was the cop's name."

"It was um; let me see, Kate Beckett. Hold on that's the girl from those books by Richard Castle."

"Laura get me a car, make sure it's something fast." Mr. Ford ordered.

Once Laura had left the room he opened the top draw of his desk and pulled out his gun.

"We think they are holding her at the Orion theatre. My mother went to a play there the week before she died."

"Shouldn't we have backup?"

"Castle, you are my backup."

They arrived at the cinema in five minutes even with New York traffic.

"Castle wait." Beckett said.

"What?"

"Some ones already here." She said pointing to a car.

"and it has diplomatic plates" he added.

"Well then they can't be that bad." She said before throwing in a bullet proof vest and trying to find the best entrance.

"Alina, put the gun down."

"Who's there?" She asked turning quickly to point the gun at Mr. Ford. "Dad?"

"Alina, you don't have to do this." Mr. Ford repeated.

"NYPD, put the guns down." Kate Beckett yelled. Running down the stairs with Castle hot on her heels.

"Dad!" Alexis yelled running towards her father but being stopped by the metal bars of the prison stop her.

"Alexis!" Castle replied instinctively.

"Everybody put the guns down." Kate yelled over the noise of the room.

"Richard Castle we finally meet, I guess you don't know who I am." Alina smirked.

"You're the bitch that kidnapped my daughter."

"You really don't know who I am? Do you?"

"No and I don't want to."

"Please can we all just put the guns down?" Mr. Ford pleaded.

"Not before this." Alina said pulling the trigger but, before she could Beckett tackled her to the ground as the gun and the bullet managed to find its way into Alina's heart.

A week had passed and Alexis had started to get her strength back she had visited Lanie yesterday and they were know sitting around the table in the loft.

"Alexis, the DNA test came back on the woman who was holding you hostage and…" Castle trailed off.

"She was who she said she was, you were related to her and that man Mr. Ford he was your grandfather."

**Well I ashamed by that chapter, but I had to finish the story. Do you still want that sequal? I'll write it if you do. So please review. **


End file.
